Orange Juice
Orange Juice is a poem by Michael Rosen from Quick Let's Get Out of Here (Puffin). in it it's about Michael mysteriously not getting Orange Juice delivered to his house for breakfast, he suspects that the milkman forgets it but then is informed by him that he's not forgetting it, he then suspects that it's a thief taking it, to foil the thief's plans he wakes up around the same time the milkman delivers his milk and orange juice, gets out the orange juice and replaces the orange juice with orange squash and hot Jamaica sauce, the orange juice gets stolen, Michael doesn't know what the aftermath was of the orange squash with hot Jamaica sauce getting stolen is (only being able to imagine what happens) but does know that no more orange juice has been stolen since, hehehehehe. Characters * Michael Rosen (?) * Unnamed Milkman * Unknown thief Transcript We get orange juice delivered to our door with the milk, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. We get one pint of milk one carton of orange juice. So, one Monday morning I go out there and there's one pint of milk and no orange. So I go, Ah Damn - the milkman's forgotten to deliver the orange. I love orange juice for breakfast. So on Tuesday, I got up in time to meet the milkman and I say to him, 'Hey, you forgot to deliver the orange yesterday.' 'No, I never,' he said. 'Afraid you did,' I said. 'I delivered your orange yesterday,' he says. 'Well it wasn't there when I came to collect it.' So I got another one off him. On Wednesday, same again, one pint of milk no orange. So on Thursday I waited for him again. 'No orange yesterday,' I said. 'Look I delivered it,' he says. 'Well it's disappearing,' I say. 'Someone's nicking it then,' he says And off he went. Suddenly, my mind began to think ... Who is it creeping up to our doorstep? Who's getting our lovely orange for their breakfast? Someone on their way to work? Someone walking a dog? Someone who nips out and collects it and nips back in again and then shares it out round the family? So I made a plan. On Friday I got up same time as the milkman, picked up the orange carton took it indoors emptied the orange out into a jug poured in some orange squash up to about five centimeters from the top and then I took some hot Jamaica sauce we've got. And I don't know whether you know what that's like but if you just put a little speck of it on your tongue it feels as if someone's put a match in your mouth. I love it. I put it on my rice. So I took this stuff and I shook in half a bottle-load of it. shuk shuk shuk shuk yeah shuk shuk shuk shuk yeah. Then I sealed up the carton and put it back on our doorstep in exactly the same place and then I went back to bed. Now I had wanted to stay awake but I dozed off by mistake. Anyway when I got up I went straight to the front door opened it and hohoho there was one pint of milk and NO orange. I was so pleased. And then I thought - I made up a little scene in my mind. I thought, Maybe, my orange thief is someone who nips out nicks the orange, nips back in and shares it out with the family. So this morning, this person did just that. Gets back indoors, opens up the orange everyone sitting round the breakfast table pours out a glass for everyone lifts up the glass and goes, 'Here's best wishes to those lovely people at number 11 who give us our fresh orange.' Raises it to the lips, gulps, and phoooooor It feels like someone's jammed a banger in his mouth. His mouth's on fire And he goes dancing round the house for the next hour, stuffs his head under the tap fills his mouth with water, goes off dancing round the house again he can't get rid of it. Maybe that's what happened Maybe it didn't It could have been a woman it could have been a kid. All I know is we haven't lost any more orange since. Hehehehe. Video Category:Poems Category:2017 Category:Poems from Quick Let's Get Out of Here